1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character processing unit and, more particularly, to a document registering/calling system in a character processing unit which is provided with a memory and which can store a character string, i.e, sentences, in this memory and can print or display the character string stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, electronic equipment of this kind, for example, character processing units such as an electronic typewriter or word processor can process a great amount of information and can store and hold sentences or various information necessary for typing.
In case of storing such various information, the operator arbitrarily gives titles to the respective information, thereby enabling desired information to be easily registered and called on the basis of the titles.
FIG. 1 illustrates a keyboard unit KB1 of an electronic typewriter as an example of the conventional character processing unit of this kind.
In the diagram, SSW1 denotes a slide switch and its rightmost position STR instructs the registration into a memory, while the other positions C, W and L instruct the mode to specify the method for registration of, for example, every character, every word, every line, or the like.
A key switch P.Form instructs the registration or recall of the information regarding a page format, namely, a tab and a margin and the like for a particular form. A key switch S.FORM instructs the registration or recall of the top position information with respect to a stop position form, i.e., top position information of each entry portion of a particular chit. A key switch TEXT instructs the registration or recall of a document. A key switch K1 ( ) instructs a delimiter and the like during the operation. K2 is a character key group having keys for characters such as alphabetic characters, Katakana characters, numerical characters, symbols, etc.
FIG. 2 shows the outside appearance of a display which is used in combination with the keyboard shown in FIG. 1, for instance a liquid crystal display DSP of 30 digits in total. This display DSP shown in FIG. 2 is generally disposed in the upper portion of the keyboard of FIG. 1 and is used ordinarily to display characters to be entered.
FIG. 3 is a flowchart showing the operations to register a document in the conventional character processing unit of this kind.
First, the new registration is instructed by setting the slide switch SSW1 at the mark STR in step S1. The key switch TEXT is pressed in step S2, then one character key among 26 characters of alphabet keys A to Z, for example, is entered as an arbitrary title name using the character key group K2 in step S3. Subsequently, the key switch K1 is pressed in step S4 to start the entering operation of the document in step S5. Upon completion of the document entry, the key switch TEXT is again pressed in step S6, thereby finishing the registration processing.
FIG. 4 is a flowchart showing the calling or recalling operation of the document in the conventional character processing unit of this kind.
First, the slide switch SSW1 is set at a mark other than STR in step S11 to instruct the call of the document which has been already registered. Then, the key switch TEXT is pressed in step S12 and the title name of the document (one character) which has been registered is entered in step S13. The key switch K1 is pressed in step S14 and subsequently the registered document is corrected or printed in step S15, then the key switch TEXT is pressed in the next step S16, thereby finishing the call processing of the document.
The conventional document registering/calling processing mentioned above is complicated since the slide switch SSW has to be switched whenever the document is registered and called. Moreover, it has a drawback such that it is necessary for the operator to completely memorize the title names of the registered documents and the title names of the unregistered documents.